I Got You
by Honestly.Living
Summary: It was his wedding day and his ex-fiance left him standing at the altar. His best friend came to cheer him up, despite not attending the wedding. "I got you, no matter what." It was then Joshua Matthews realized that the person he loved was there all along. Joshaya. One-Shot.


_A place to crash, I got you_

 _No need to ask, I got you_

 _Just get on the phone, I got you_

 _Come and pick you up if I have to_

The red headed supposed love of Joshua Matthews life ran out of the church right at the time they were supposed to say I Do.

Everyone was shocked. They both seemed to be so excited to get married, but everyone was shocked when Alexis walked out on Josh. Maya, Josh's close friend heard about what happened and made her way there, after hearing what happened from every guest invited. Alexis at first hesitated, trying to decide if it was all what she really wanted, and then she dropped the bomb. Saying that she didn't really love him like she thought she did and ran down the aisle and out the church.

Yet, there Josh stood. Distraught, confused, and heart broken. By now, everyone left the church and was well on their way home. Except for Maya, who left her art studio to come and console her close friend. She walked into the church to see him sitting on the steps before the podium with his head down. His jacket was off and his bow tie was hanging loosely around his neck. Maya walked up to him slowly and looked at his slumped over figure with despair.

Maya told him she wasn't going to come to his wedding. She didn't believe that marrying Alexis was good for him, guess she was right. They fought for weeks and weeks about it. Finally, agreeing to disagree. Along with Maya declaring that she couldn't watch him make this mistake.

 _"She isn't right for you!" Maya argued. "You are going to regret this later!"_

 _"And what makes you think that? Who in the world could be better for me than her? I love her Maya!" Josh yelled._

 _Maya shook her head and bit her tongue. "You think you do Josh. You really don't," she whispered. "But as long you go through with this, I don't think we can continue being friends. Because I can't watch my best friend make the biggest mistake of his life."_

Maya shook the memory out of her head and walked towards him. "If you need a place to stay, you can stay at my place. Your bed is still there, untouched."

Josh looked up and scoffed. "Came here to gloat?"

"I think you know me better than that," Maya chastised as she sat down next to him. "I'm just here to say I got you. No matter what."

Josh didn't answer and just continued to stare at the ground. Maya sighed and stood to leave. Looking at him one last time before beginning to walk away from him.

Bam. Right then and there it hit Josh like a ton of bricks. Maya didn't come to the wedding just because she didn't approve, but because she couldn't watch the person she was in love with get married. Now that he thought about it, the entire time they were friends they did act like a couple. Living together, holding each other's hands when they were scared, it was all coming together for him. They've always had each other's backs. In more ways than one. Even when neither of them had a significant other, they each kind of filled the void. With all the hugs, and kisses on the cheek, how could feelings not develop? The love. It wasn't friendship, it was the kind of love you would give someone you imagined you could start a life with. Not the kind you would say to just a friend.

Josh looked up and watched Maya walk away from him. Her form growing smaller and smaller. Then, in that moment he stood and started to walk towards Maya. He tapped her shoulder, once he was close enough and stopped walking when she turned around to face him. Josh grabbed Maya's face softly, but surely and leaned down to kiss her. Pressing his lips against hers, he kissed her softly, but with this passion that was built up inside.

At first Maya didn't kiss back, in such a state of shock that she couldn't respond. After a moment or two, she kissed back just as passionately. They pulled apart and looked at each other. "It's you," Josh whispered. "It's definitely you." He pecked her lips again. "I understand why you told me not to go through with this. It's because you understood that I didn't love her the way we loved each other." He kissed her again. "I got you, no matter what and I'm never gonna let you go."

Maya shook her head and placed her small hands over his. "But Josh," she hesitated. "You were just about to marry someone else. This is your _wedding_ day."

Josh kissed her again. "It was my wedding day." He stared into her blue eyes and watched a slow smile reach her eyes. "Look into my eyes," he begged. "Do they really tell you that I love someone else?"

"But you said-"

"I know what I said!" He licked his lips. "My mind told me one thing, but my heart was telling me this _amazing_ story that I just never listened to. Until now," he whispered. Maya looked down and blushed. Josh smiled and kissed her again, this time slow and lasting. "I got you Maya and I hope I never lose you."

 _When you need a place to run to_

 _For better, for worse I got you_

 _A place to crash, I got you_

 _No need to ask, I got you_


End file.
